I Don't Really Have a Title for This
by shadowsilver11
Summary: It's not slash. Offstory. Not AU, just really offstory. It's got OC, but then, I'm not sure how things'll go. If you've got nothing to do, read it. Just done to kill time, too, actually. Chapter two up. Yeah time killer doing good haha
1. Chapter 1

First chapter came out quite longer than I planned. (Or imagined.) This fic is, uhm, just to kill time. And the thought of a Hollow-killing gun just won't leave me. (Partly because of Saiyuki.) So yeah. Idly made, so forgive errors and other crap. And yeah, it's kinda off-story. Dunno if there'll be any love stories soon or whatnots. We'll see. Comments please!

Oh, and yeah. I don't own them Bleach people.

* * *

_Hollow at three o'clock. Hallelujah, lock and load._

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Three bullet holes through the ugly Hollow's mask. It wails for a while, and then "dissipates."

"You okay?" the gun-wielding female asked her male comrade sitting nearby.

"Yeah. It got my uniform, though," answered the guy. Blood was trickling down his sleeved arm.

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing."

"If you say so. I won't nurse you, you know."

"I'm getting worried about these freakin' Hollows," said the guy, changing the topic.

"Me too. But I don't have the luxury of worrying all the time," replied the girl. She went over to her friend and picked up the bag beside him. The boy grunted in response, taking the girl's comment as an insult. "No, seriously. I'm going to the university soon, and all this school shit is kinda getting to me. And so are fighting those ugly stuff. It used to be fun -"

"Now, it's not," the guy finished the statement.

"Yeah."

The girl gave the guy a hand. He got up, and they walked away from the scene. From not far away, the Last Quincy was watching.

* * *

"You saw someone get rid of a Hollow with a pistol?!" Ichigo blurted out.

He, Uryuu, Rukia, Orihime, and Chad were having lunch at the rooftop, and good thing there was no one else with them. Uryuu let out an exasperated sigh.

"I've told you the whole story three times already."

"But… that's like something out of the Saiyuki series! Purifying gun! You know Genjo Sanzo? Do you _even_ watch TV, Uryuu?" Ichigo said, drifting farther away from topic.

"If I remember correctly," Rukia suddenly said. "There is a myth about a Hollow-killing gun."

"But if you say 'myth,' doesn't that make it old?" Orihime raised. Silly as it was, it made sense.

"Well, yes," Rukia answered, obviously thinking things over. "I think the gun is supposed to be as old as the story about the Quincy's. The weapon is called _Kuroi-Eikyu._"

At this, Uryuu replied. "The gun's passed over, generation to generation, too? Is that it?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"From what I remember of the myth, only shinigami are able to actually touch the Kuroi-Eikyu. Ordinary spirits, or humans, cannot touch it. And the last thing I heard about the gun is that it was stolen a few years ago."

"From Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, and Rukia nodded.

"Then, shinigami must have stolen it?" Chad suddenly said.

Rukia, then, abruptly looked worried, and even afraid. "Investigation about the theft is still running."

"But that's already years ago," said Uryuu. Rukia nodded again, nervously this time.

"If what you saw yesterday was indeed the Kuroi-Eikyu, we need to be careful. I don't know how a high school girl got hold of that -"

"Wouldn't you know her if she's a shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"As far as I know, there are no shinigami working undercover as high school students anywhere in the world aside from myself."

Ichigo snickered at the comment.

"From what Uryuu recounted to us, the girl didn't sound like she'd be an enemy," Orihime said.

Uryuu shrugged and answered, "You never know. Anyhow, I'm going back to the place where I saw them and investigate."

"Are you kidding? Why should you go there?" Rukia replied.

"The Quincy looking for trouble as usual," Ichigo said lazily.

"Shut up," Uryuu snapped at orange-haired dude. "I'm fairly interested about this weapon you're talking about," Uryuu packed his lunch things and stood up smiling. "And if I get it back, won't Soul Society thank me?" He walked to the door leading down into the building and disappeared behind it.

Rukia shook her head. "He doesn't know what he's getting into."

Ichigo yawned and replied, "Let him get into some trouble. His life must be boring as hell, cross-stitching and all."

* * *

_Omoi de wa… itsumo kirei dakedo…_

A girl with shoulder-length black hair and pale white complexion in high school uniform was walking to a grass clearing near a river. She and Ren, her buddy, had discovered the place perfect for practice. Hidden from view and practically sound-proof. With all the noise going on in the city, a little unusual clatter would go unnoticed, especially since the place was surrounded with trees and all.

_Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no… hontou wa… setsunai yoru na no ni…_

She was listening to her iPod, occasionally glancing around if anyone was watching her going into the almost forest-looking location.

_Doushite kashira… ano hito no namida mo… omoi dase nai no…_

Upon reaching the place, however, she found another person, seemingly moderately scrutinizing the surroundings. She took off her earphones and stared, thinking.

_Shinigami? No. But his spirit is stronger than that of an ordinary human… Who are you, dude?_

Uryuu stopped and felt the power aura from the other day: the Kuroi-Eikyu wielder. Before turning around to face the newcomer, he took off his glasses. He decided to pretend and see how the girl would treat her.

"Hi. Erm, have you seen my glasses? I sort of dropped them somewhere and, well, I can't see too clearly for small objects," he reasoned out sheepishly.

The girl regarded him for a while, peering into his face, and finally walked over.

"Bad place to drop things. A lot of grass around here. If we're not careful, we might just step on your glasses and crush them," the girl replied.

Uryuu laughed quietly and rushed to the other side of the small clearing. He tossed his glasses on the grass behind a bush and pretended to move to another place in search of said glasses. Soon, the girl reached his side and peered into the thick bush.

"Hey, I think these are what you're looking for." The girl bent over and picked the glasses up. She raised them for Uryuu to see. Uryuu, then, approached.

"Yes, that's it. Thanks."

The girl handed the glasses over and Uryuu put them on.

"How about tea?" Uryuu took a chance. The girl looked at him, confused. "To thank you for finding my glasses."

The girl laughed and replied, "Okay, then."

The Quincy smiled back and said, "I'm Uryuu. Uryuu Ishida." He stretched out his hand for a shake.

"Aya Akihabara. But call me Aki." Aki shook his hand.

* * *

As you might have "guessed," it's very Saiyuki inspired. But no, not planning on any crossovers. So yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Still to kill time. Thanks to "Anonymous Frog." Can you suggest a title? I really don't think this deserves a title. A proper one anyway. Hehe.

And I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Uryuu and Aki walked to a tea shop a few blocks away from the river. On the way, they walked in silence, each trying to "feel" whether the other was an enemy or not.

With each step, however, Uryuu grew more and more suspicious of his company.

_She's not even asking about my powers. It's either she's as insensitive as that bloke, Ichigo, or she's pretending she doesn't feel anything._

"Can I ask you something?" Aki suddenly uttered while walking alongside Uryuu.

Uryuu broke free from his thoughts and snapped his head in her direction, eyebrows raised.

"What were you doing there?" Uryuu made a bewildered face. "At the clearing. What were you doing there?"

"Oh. I was just catching some fresh air. I just got out of a long test at school. Is the place yours?" Uryuu asked, feigning innocence.

"No. I actually just discovered yesterday that such place existed," Aki replied.

"Really? Why? What happened yesterday?"

"Uryuu!" A greeting came from across the street.

_A shinigami,_ thought Aki. _No, there are two of them. Both shinigami. In high school uniform. Who are these people?!_

The look of panic must have shown on Aki's face, so that Uryuu asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"What? No, nothing. Your friends?" Aki asked, referring to Ichigo and Rukia, who were still waving at them from the other side of the street.

"Well, you could say that."

Ichigo and Rukia waved happily and walked on. Uryuu and Aki resumed walking as well.

"They look cool together. Are they dating?" Aki commented, sort of offhandedly.

Uryuu chuckled. "I don't really know. I think they like each other, but they've never really expressed any feelings."

"How did they meet?"

Uryuu was taken aback. The question seemed bizarre to come from a stranger. They walked on in silence for a few more moments, and then Uryuu decided to ask.

"You know what they really are, don't you?" He was prepared, if he needed to battle with this vague persona.

"Yeah," Aki answered simply.

"Are you a shinigami, too?" Uryuu asked, remembering Rukia saying that only shinigami can use the Kuroi-Eikyu.

Aki shrugged. "Kinda."

Uryuu stared, not knowing how to take the response. _Kinda? What sort of answer is that?_

Out of the blue, all too familiar wails and pounding "footsteps" echoed around them.

"Not another one," Uryuu heard Aki mutter before he dashed, locating the Hollow by listening to where the sounds were coming from.

He took aim with his bow and arrow, and as he released, he heard the recognizable gunshots from just a few feet away. The Hollow disappeared, though Uryuu was unsure if it was because of his arrow, or Aki's bullets. He continued to stare, and Aki approached him, tucking the gun away as she did so.

"Is that -" Uryuu still stared. "Is that the Kuroi-Eikyu?"

Aki stared back for a few moments before answering.

"I'm surprised you know of it. They say it's already a 'myth.' I suppose your shinigami friends told you about it, ne?"

"It's supposed to be stolen," replied Uryuu.

Momentary fear showed in Aki's eyes before she smiled sadly.

"You weren't the one who stole it, were you?"

"No."

"Would you tell me how it landed into your hands? And what you mean by you being 'kinda' shinigami, as a bonus?"

The girl remained silent. Uryuu decided to play threat, for the sake of knowing the truth.

"Tell me about it over tea or I bark about you to my 'shinigami friends.'"

* * *

I really don't know where this is going. Haha.


End file.
